


MCU Drabbles

by moon_raes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Multi, atm it is smol, mcu drabbles, prompt requests, sarcasm is my strong suit, the list will grow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_raes/pseuds/moon_raes
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles originally posted on my writing blog on tumblr.





	1. Drenched (Clint Barton x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough mission Clint comes in to check on you while you take a bath.

The droplets from the tubs faucet echoed throughout the bathroom as you sat in the cooling water in silence. Time was as lost to you just as you were lost in your thoughts that had taken over long ago. The events of the previous day continued to play over and over inside your head and no matter how hard you tried you couldn’t stop them.

You rubbed a hand over your eyes and leaned forward so your face was barely touching the water. You closed your eyes as visions of the dirty warehouse came to mind, the pools of blood, the bodies in the corner, the smell of the dead and dying.

“Y/N?”

Suddenly you were snapping your head up to attention at the sound of the voice. Your wet bangs clung to the sides of your face as water dripped down your skin. You relaxed when you saw who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. You didn’t even hear him come in. “Hey.”

Clint carefully walked towards the tub, his face was red and you could see the sweat on his forehead, he must have just finished a training session. “You okay?”

You nodded and looked back at the water. “Fine. Just needed a bath.”

He crouched down beside the tub and dipped his fingers in. He frowned when he felt the temperature. “It’s freezing. How long have you been in here?”

You shrugged and averted your eyes, looking up at the tiles on the ceiling instead. “I don’t know. A while I guess.”

Clint sighed and ran his hand over his face, getting water on it. “It’s still bugging you.”

It wasn’t a question.

“I’m fine.” You told him.

“Babe.” He rested his arms on the rim of the tub. “It’s okay to not be okay right now. What we saw… it’s… it’s a lot to process.”

You sighed and covered your face with your hands. “I just… can’t stop thinking about what would have happened if only we had gotten there sooner. If we could have saved anybody… If-“

Your body began to tremble as your words died in your throat. It was pointless to think about the ‘what ifs’ of missions. Successful or failures, the past was the past, and nothing could be changed. “I just need to get a grip on myself.”

Clint sat by your side for a few moments without saying anything. Then he took ahold of your hand and held it tightly in the water, rubbing his thumb over the wrinkling skin. “You’re only human, Y/N. You’re allowed to take your time with things like this.”

You turned and looked at him, tears dropping down into the water of the tub. “How? How do you get over it?”

He sighed and rested his chin on his arm that was still on the rim of the porcelain. “Well, after all the shit we’ve seen I don’t really know if someone can just ‘get over it’. But what helps me is thinking about people and things that I love, and how lucky I am to have them in my life.”

The tiniest of smiles appeared on your face as you looked into the water. “You’re just saying that.”

“I mean it.” Clint leaned in so that his whole arm was soaked and so he was inches away from your body. “You have no idea how much just thinking about you helps me through the bad stuff.”

The smile grew on your face as your heart began to flutter and you shook your head before looking up at him. “You’re so corny.”

He smiled back at you before pressing his lips against yours in a gentle kiss. “I’m just telling the truth.”

You giggled and kissed him again before pulling most of his upper body into the water with you.

Clint didn’t seem to mind and grinned against your lips before gracefully jumping into the tub with his clothes still on.

You let out a squeal as water splashed over the edges and began to laugh uncontrollably. “Clint!”

He ignored your outcry and started to kiss all over your jaw and neck. “Mhmm?”

“What are you doing?!” You giggled and squirmed against his touch. “You maniac! You’re going to flood the bathroom!”

“Tony has the money, it’s fine.” He dismissed the concern immediately and gripped the rim of the tub tightly so he didn’t slip towards the drain.

You couldn’t stop your laughter and eventually got Clint to stop his assault on your body by pushing his chin up so he was looking into your eyes. “You’re unbelievable.”

He smiled back at you lovingly. “I love you too."


	2. Pictures of You (Steve Rogers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for Steve’s help with a photography project. He said yes.

It was a rainy afternoon in Brooklyn, but aside from hearing the pelts of water drops hitting the windowpane, you and Steve had no other way of knowing for sure. All of the curtains in Steve’s apartment were closed, having never been opened after the previous night, and the two of you were still tucked away in the bedroom.

You had planned on being productive today, but it just didn’t happen.

Or rather, not entirely.

“You know, when you said you needed help with your photography class this isn’t what I thought you meant,” Steve said as he rested his arms against the bed frame above him.

You giggled from where you sat on his hips. Your camera was poised and at the ready, waiting for the perfect moment to capture America’s favourite Captain. “Hey, you’re the one who agreed without any hesitation, so technically this is your own fault.”

He chuckled and smiled a moment before hearing a click go off. “I guess that’s true. What’s your professor going to think when she sees these?”

“She’ll be extremely jealous that I got Captain America in a position as scandalous as this one.” You smiled and set the camera down, satisfied with the photo. “I’m pretty sure she has a massive crush on you.”

Steve wrapped his arms around your hips, gripping them gently. “Well now that just makes this much more awkward.”

You giggled and leaned down to hover over him. “No take backs. You promised.”

“I did.” He hummed in contemplation as his thumbs began to trace small circles on either of your hipbones. “Remind me not to do that again.”

“Oh stop it, you know you love me.” You pressed your nose against his. “Besides, it’s not like this particular circumstance is terrible for you.”

“Alright, I guess that’s fair.” Steve smiled and kissed your lips in adoration. “Now come on, we’d better get up and greet the day.”

You groaned and rolled off of him. “Can’t you be lazy for one day?”

He chuckled as he pulled off the blankets and got up. “Sorry, it’s in my DNA.”

You could only roll your eyes before following him to the bathroom. Maybe you could try convincing him with a nice shower.


	3. Papa (Thor Odinson x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is desperate to hear his son’s first word.

It was a bright and beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was shining through the open windows of your apartment and the smell of breakfast filled the air. The three of you had been awake for hours now, your infant son having woken you both up at the crack of dawn. Now after a long walk around the city you were finally settling in for your morning meal.

“Say papa.” Thor was trying to coerce the 4-month-old child.

“Darling.” You said from the stove where you were cooking.

“Papa.” He repeated with determination.

“Thor?” You glanced over your shoulder to find the God eye to eye with his son.

“Come now, you tiny little munchkin, say papa!” He spoke louder.

“Thor!” You scolded.

He looked up at you from his crouched position in front of the boy’s high chair with an innocent expression on his face. “What?”

You laughed and shook your head. “You’ll never get him to talk with all that mashed corn falling out of his mouth.”

Thor pouted and turned back to his son. “He’s not eating it.”

“Maybe because it’s mashed corn. I told you the blended bananas are his favorite.” You said as you shut the stove off and put a plate of breakfast food on the table.

Thor swiped a piece of bacon while still attempting to push baby food back into the infant’s mouth. “He needs vegetables too, my love. So he can grow up to be strong like his  _papa_!”

You chuckled and stood back while the scene before you unfolded. “Tell that to him.”

“Stubborn little man aren’t we?” Thor spoke to the boy.

“Indeed.” You said as you walked back over to the cupboard to get some cups. “I can’t imagine where he gets it from.”

It was quiet for a few seconds before Thor spoke again. “Who? Me?”

“No, your mother, yes of course you!” You giggled, setting down the glassware.

Thor was about to object when suddenly mashed corn was flying through the air. It landed on his head and slowly dripped down his face, all while your son sat laughing and clapping his hands with glee.

You let out a gasp and covered your mouth to hide the giant smile on your face. The sight was definitely something to behold.

After a few moments of processing his predicament, Thor let out a sigh of defeat. “Yes, fine. I think I can see it now.”


	4. Underground Reunion (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Modern!AU] Underground club owner Bucky is greeted with a familiar face, much to his dismay...

It’s 12am.

Bucky’s night is just starting.

He walks along the street, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket, and watches his reflection in the mirror of passing stores. Some still open, others that have been closed for hours. He crosses a pedestrian boardwalk and narrowly avoids being hit by a car before making a quick left into a corner store.

The man behind the counter recognizes him immediately and offers a two-fingered salute as Bucky heads towards the storage room at the back. Once he makes it past the empty milk jugs and cases of coca cola, a buzzer goes off and he’s opening a freezer door that takes him down a case of stairs.

The music hits him like a freight train, and Bucky welcomes it. He skips down the stairs and turns down the dim corridor lit by strings of neon lights. A pleasant smile crosses his face when he comes to the end of the hall and stares out at the sea of people below him.

People are dancing, drinking, spending and having fun. The only things that mattered to a club owner. Illegal or not.

Bucky grabs a glass of whiskey off of a nearby tray and winks at the waitress as he heads up towards his office, which overlooks the rest of his club. He fishes his keys out of his jacket pocket while bopping his head along to the EDM jam that the DJ was playing.

Once inside he closes the door and the music is gone, reduced to a dim thump that sounds miles away. Bucky lets out an exhale and drops his keys on the table beside him as he drowns the whole glass of whiskey in one go.

Suddenly the lamp on his desk is flickering on and–

“Nice setup you’ve got here.”

“Jesus!” Bucky nearly jumps out of his skin and chokes to death at the same time as he turns away from the person sitting in his favourite leather chair. He proceeds to cough up a lung before taking a few breaths in an attempt of calming himself down.

Because this voice is all too familiar.

A light and amused chuckle fills his ears as he sets down the glass. “You alright?”

“How the fuck did you get in here?” Bucky demands, turning back to his desk.

You’re sitting there with your feet up on the _very_ expensive oak. Your hair’s done up in a high ponytail and you’re wearing Bucky’s navy blue bomber jacket. Your eyebrows shoot up and the expression on your face is bored. “How the fuck did I pick an office lock? Is that even a question?”

Bucky rolls his eyes and slouches his shoulders as he points. “That’s my jacket.”

“Mhmm.” You look down at it. “Yeah.”

“You took it.”

“I borrowed it.”

“Try _stole_ it.”

“Details.” You shrug and lean back to stare up at the ceiling. “Kind of sad that you’re only now just realizing that.”

“Oh my god.” Bucky feels like his head is going to explode as he gives his temple a rub. “Why the hell are you here? What do you want?”

A few moments of silence pass before you take your feet off the desk and sit up straight, looking Bucky in the eye. “I need your help.”

A loud, ugly scoff slips out of Bucky’s mouth before he can even stop it. It was an automatic reaction, he couldn’t help it. “You need my help. That’s _hilarious_.”

“I’m serious.”

“Oh I’m sure you are.”

“Bucky.”

“What the fuck could you possibly need _my help_ with?” Bucky demands.

You stand up and walk around the desk towards him. Your arms go around his neck and you lean in close. “I’ll tell you after you agree.”

“Uhuh.” Bucky shakes his head and absentmindedly takes a step backwards out of your reach. “Not happening. How about you tell me and then maybe I’ll consider not throwing you out that door for what you did in ‘010.”

Your eyes go to the ceiling. “You were wounded on a stairwell while the police were closing in, what was I supposed to do?”

“You _shot_ me!” He exclaimed, feeling a familiar pang from the scar on his left shoulder.

“Okay look.” You wave both hands in an attempt at dismissing Bucky’s anger. “That’s neither here nor there.”

“Un-fucking-believable.” Bucky huffs and walks back to the door to open it. “Get the fuck out of my club, Y/N.”

But you’re not moving. Instead you’re standing there with your arms crossed over your chest and staring at Bucky for a long time before speaking. “It’s an job.”

Another beat passed. “What kind of job?”

A smirk slides onto your face, one that Bucky has seen _many_ times before. “A job worth 20 million dollars.”

He knows that he shouldn’t be doing this. That he shouldn’t trust you. There were hundreds, no- _thousands_ of reasons why.

And yet…

“Alright.” Bucky slams the door shut. “I’m listening.”


	5. Prompt Request #1 (Peter Quill x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request that I took on tumblr.
> 
> 20\. “You stupid, low life, son of a-“  
> “Okay, take it easy with the insults will you? It’s bad for my self esteem”

Being a Ravager was by no means an easy existence. You had to be tough, scrappy, and above all; quick on your feet. Beings in the galaxy were constantly trying to one-up you, sometimes that included those you thought you could trust.

You woke up one night to the sound of somebody rummaging through your stuff at the end of your bed. Your eyes snapped open and Instinctively you reached for the knife that you kept under your pillow. The light at the head of your bed was flipped on while you simultaneously pointed the blade at the intruder threateningly. It took your eyes a minute to adjust to your surroundings, and once they did you were greeted with a familiar face. “Quill?”

“Well, this is awkward.” Peter chuckled nervously with his hands up. “Hey, Y/N.”

You narrowed your eyes and stood up, the knife inches away from his throat. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? How did you even get on my ship?!”

“There’s a perfectly good explanation for this, I promise.” He tried to speak calmly to you. “Now if you could just lower the knife-”

“No.” You didn’t move. Regardless of your acquaintanceship, on the verge of friendship, with Peter Quill, you still didn’t trust anything he said. “Answer me now.”

“Mmm.” Peter hummed for a second. “Or, I could just-”

Suddenly you felt your feet being kicked out from underneath you and you landed on your back with a grunt. He kicked the knife out of your reach and pulled out one of his guns to point at you. “Do that instead.”

You sat up on your elbows and growled up at him in frustration. “You stupid, low life, son of a-”

“Okay, take it easy with the insults will you?” Peter demanded as he sidestepped back to the knapsack at the end of your bed. “It’s bad for my self-esteem.”

While he was glancing back into the bag you took the opportunity to grab an empty beer can off the floor underneath your bed and chuck it at his head. It did the job, phasing him enough to stumble back a step and lower his gun. “Ow! Son of a-”

You sprung into action and tackled him around the legs, knocking him onto the floor and causing his gun to go off passed your head. You climbed on top of him and yanked the gun out of his hand to point it back at him. “Answers! Now!”

“Okay, look, look, look!” Peter waved his hands in the air as his eyes went wide in fear. “I was just getting something for Yondu!”

“Oh really?” You tilted your head to the side. “Like what?”

“This laser thing? Apparently you guys picked it up on Kesserbov a few days ago?” He told you as he swallowed a lump in his throat. “That’s it I swear!”

You sat there for a few seconds in contemplation. If Aleta or Stakar found out that he was here and that you didn’t take care of him, you could get in big trouble. However, on the other hand, you could use this to your advantage.

Eventually, you let out a sigh and stood up, lowering the gun. “We sold it last night. It’s no longer here.”

Peter watched you carefully, his one hand still raised. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“Check if you want, but I’m willing to bet you anything that Stakar is going to skewer you alive if he finds you on his ship.” You twirled the gun so that he could take it from you. “I’ll let you go this time Quill, but you owe me one. And I intend on cashing in on it.”

Hesitantly Peter stood up and took his gun back. “Yenno, if you weren’t so homicidally aggressive, I’d probably ask you out on a date.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes as you shoved him away. “In your dreams, Star-Brat.”

“I told you to stop calling me that!”


	6. Prompt Request #2 (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will stab you."  
> "It won't make a difference."  
> "No, but it'll make me feel better."

“That’s not how I told you to hold it.”

You sighed and slumped your shoulders before turning around to glare at your teacher. “Yes it is.”

Bucky shook his head and walked up to you. He wrapped his metal arm around your torso, a motion that wasn’t lost on you, and put his hand on top of the knife you were holding. “No, your thumb has to be here.”

You rolled your eyes, not even bothering to watch what he was trying to do. “I know what I’m doing, Barnes.”

“Clearly.” His hand lingered on your for a few seconds before it dropped. “That’s why we’ve been in here for more than an hour now.”

“Need I remind you that this was your idea?” You lazily pointed the blade at him. “Something about how you were going to seduce me with your amazing teaching skills or some bullshit like that?”

A giant smirk crossed his face and he pushed the knife away with a finger. “Is it working yet?”

You scoffed and stood on your tip toes to be near eye level with him. “Not even in the slightest.”

The grin didn’t falter as the two of you stared at each other for a long time. Eventually Bucky poked you in the chest with the butt of another knife he had pulled from his belt. “Again.”

You stared a second longer before spinning around and immediately throwing the blade; hitting the target near dead on.

“Still not doing it.” He stretched the first word out and chuckled.

You groaned and walked up to the target to retrieve your arsenal of knives you had been throwing. As you stomped back towards him, you pointed one of them in his direction, this time with a bit of threat to your movement. “I will stab you.”

Bucky didn’t seem afraid of your intentions and crossed his arms with that grin on his face unmoved. “It won’t make a difference.”

“No, but it’ll make me feel better.” You repositioned yourself in the spot you had been standing in before. “I’ll probably kill you before we ever get through this.”

“Probably.” He admitted, half-heartedly. “Again.”


	7. Showering Of Affection (Loki Laufeyson x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Loki ready for the royal celebration proves to be a tad difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug* an old bit I've had for a while. Idk, I just felt like posting something.

“Loki?” You called as you entered the chambers of the young prince. You found him stretched out on his bed, shirtless and staring at the ceiling of his canopy. The expression on his face was not a happy one, he looked troubled.

“Loki, darling?” You walked over to him. “Is everything alright?”

The prince let out a long, exasperated sigh. “He continues to treat me like a child.”

You frowned and stood beside his bed. “Your father?”

“He would not hear me today at the council meeting.” Loki mumbled, eyes still on the canopy above him. “Said I did not know enough to talk of such things.”

“He will come to hear you soon enough.” You tried to reassure him. “But we must ready you for his celebration.”

He groaned and rolled over, exposing his bare back to you. “What is the point? He will not even acknowledge me.”

You sighed and sat down beside him, running a hand over his fair skin. “You know, pouting is not one of your more attractive features. In fact it is most unbecoming of you.”

After a few seconds Loki turned enough so that you could see his face. His pout soon turned into a sly grin. “But do you know what is very becoming of me?”

You smiled. “I am unsure if I want to know the answer to this question.”

“Hopefully you already do.” He said before grabbing you by the waist and rolling you over top of him.

“Loki!” You squealed with laughter as your back landed on the mattress beside him. “Let me go!”

Ignoring you, he leaned over and kissed your lips instead. “Now why would I want to do that? I wish you to be in my arms for all of eternity.”

You smiled at him and stroked his cheek. “Flattery will not get you out of going to your father’s celebration.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Can I not instead just stay here and shower my future queen with loving truths?”

“I’m afraid not.” A voice came from the doorway.

The two of you turned back and saw a dark-haired maiden standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

“Lady Sif.” Loki greeted her as you peeked over his shoulder.

You smiled at your friend. “Hi Sif!”

The warrior shook her head, that grin still on her face. “You two would be wise to save this showering of affection until after the celebration. It is to start soon.”

“I am attempting to get him dressed.” You said as Loki turned back to start kissing your neck. “As you can see, I am not fairing too well.”

Sif chuckled. “Thor is counting on you to be by his side tonight, Loki.”

“Well tell my brother that I shall be there, my lady.” He said, looking back at her to wink. “Promptly.”

Sif raised her hands in defense and began to walk away. “I will be sure to tell him so.”

“We will be down soon!” You called after her before the door closed. You turned back to the prince on top of you. “You are awful.”

He chuckled and kissed you again. “So I’ve been told. But that’s why you love me so, is it not?”

“Possibly.” You said as you pushed his weight off of you. “Now come, we must get you ready.”

Loki got up with a sigh. “No fun.”

Roughly twenty minutes later the two of you were ready to go. Both dressed in garb fit for royalty; Loki in his usual emerald green and gold colors while you were adorned in a vibrant teal and shimmering silver.

“You look ravishing my darling.” Loki praised as he pulled you into his side and kissed your cheek. “Absolutely beautiful.”

“Thank you,” You beamed at him, fixing the lapel of his coat. “Now I trust you will behave yourself until this event is over?”

He chuckled and gave you a sickeningly sweet smirk. “We’ll see.”

You rolled your eyes and led him by the hand to the doorway. “You devil you.”


End file.
